PLagueNac
by MiniGatita
Summary: Moldavia, sin saber que es una nación, juega un juego cuyo objetivo es acabar con la humanidad. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Nada. Pero hay que sumar que el Ipod con el que juega no es uno normal. Es el Ipod echizado por error de Inglaterra. ¿Podrán resolver este problema antes de que todo el mundo muera? No-pairing. OC de Moldavia.


D: Ni Hetalia, ni , ni los Ipods me pertenecen.

* * *

Era una reunión normal (en Inglaterra), o todo lo normal que podía llegar a haber sido una de aquellas reuniones. Algunos países estaban preocupados por la crisis mientras que otros pasaban de todo y simplemente gritaban cosas sin sentido. También estaban otros que se ponían a meditar de las cosas de la vida, entre ellos se encontraba Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué será que algunos países nunca vengan a las reuniones?- se cuestionó a si mismo en voz baja.

-¿A qué te refieres, _Angleterre_? ¿Como qué países?-le preguntó Francia, que le había escuchado.

-¡¿Por qué me escuchas rana pervertida?!-reaccionó sorprendido el primero, pero después se calmó.- Bueno, no sé, como Cabo Verde, Moldavia… Sé que son jóvenes, ¿pero por qué no vendrán?

-Oh, parece ser que el pequeño Moldavia perdió la memoria después de que nos separásemos. Su gobierno se hace cargo del país sin él ya que nadie sabe dónde se encuentra, da.- comentó como respuesta Rusia.

-A Cabo Verde le pasó algo parecido, bueno, no; él decidió tener una vida "normal" y su gobierno lo aceptó. Los países de hoy en día son muy extraños.- informó Portugal.

-Pero Moldavia se dará cuenta de que es inmortal, ¿no?

-Se independizó en 1991 y no pudo haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdió la memoria. Simplemente creerá que se ve más joven, no creo que lo vea como una desventaja…- dijo Ucrania.

-¿Qué edad habrá aparentado entonces?- Inglaterra había cogido curiosidad por ese tema.

-Unos…¿dieciocho años?

La reunión siguió todo lo normal que podía ser. Algunos países seguían preocupados por la crisis, mientras que otros siguieron gritando cosas sin sentido, pero ahora todos los que meditaban sobre cosas de la vida meditaban sobre el mismo tema: las naciones que no iban a las reuniones.

-¿Investigarás, da?

-Supongo…

-¡Espero que lo encuentres!-le animó Ucrania.

Inglaterra iba distraído en su ruta a casa por lo que no se fijó en que chocó con una chica. La joven cayó al suelo y se agarró el tobillo adolorida. Él se preocupó, ¿cómo pudo haber herido a uno de sus ciudadanos?

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho.-se disculpó.

-Me duele…Creo que me lo he torcido…-contestó la mujer con un acento extranjero.

-No…No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?- le preguntó curioso pues no sabría decir su nacionalidad.

-No, soy moldava…Auch.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento.-se volvió a disculpar él. Qué casualidad…- Perdona la pregunta pero, ¿qué edad tienes?

-¿Yo? Esto…Digamos que tengo treinta y pico… O algo así. Sé que me veo menor, pero perdí la memoria hace algunos años y para colmo me perdí, no recuerdo nada.- esa era demasiada coincidencia…Pero Moldavia era chico, ¿no? Bueno, tendría que comprobarlo.

-_Holy shit_…-murmuró para si Inglaterra.-Lamento mucho lo de tu tobillo…¿Puedo compensarlo con una taza de té? Vivo cerca y creo que tengo un botiquín.-tendría que investigar más sobre aquella chica.

-Claro, muchas gracias.-Le agradeció.- Por cierto, me llamo Tatiana.

-Oh, yo…-sabía que esperaba su nombre pero, ¿qué decía?- Eh… Arthur, soy Arthur.

-Gracias Arthur.

-MATAR-MATAR-MATAR-

Inglaterra entró a su casa con la chica y sonó el teléfono. Dejó a Tatiana en el salón y se fue a la cocina para contestar, era Francia.

-_Bonjour,_ ¿has encontrado al _petit_ Moldavia?- saludó en tono de broma.

-Maldito francés, no lo digas como una broma…¿Es posible que Moldavia sea chica?

-Oh, así que sí lo…¿la? La has encontrado.

-Rana apestosa, no lo digas a la ligera, además; aún no sé si sí es ella.

Mientras le explicaba la situación y sus sospechas, en el salón la chica había encontrado algo con qué entretenerse. Parecía ser un IPod, así que lo encendió y vio un juego que le sonó conocido.

-¿ ? Será como , ¿no?-se preguntó Tatiana.

La chica comenzó una nueva partida, nivel intermedio, modo virus, nombre: PG-31. Unas letras y un número siempre tenían nombre de enfermedad.

**Bienvenido a ! Eres una un nuevo Virus. Para ganar deberás evolucionar para expandirte por el mundo, eliminando todos los humanos en esta Plaga!**

**Elige el país en el que quieres comenzar.**

¿En qué país tendría que comenzar?¿Qué tal Egipto? Tenía puerto y aeropuerto y no era una potencia… Parecía una buena opción.

**PG-31 comienza en Egipto.**

Sí, era como el otro juego… Espera, a la derecha de la pantalla apareció un nombre y una edad y encima de esto un sello rojo; Isis Nasser, 42. Personas infectadas:1. Vaya, ese juego era más realísticos.

-Vamos, vamos, que no me van a dar ADN si no contaminas más personas.- Zaid Nasser, 84. Personas infectadas:2.- Gracias.- murmuró la joven.

-¿Tatiana?¿Qué haces?- preguntó Arthur desde la cocina.

-Juego , con tu Ipod, el que estaba en la mesa. No te importa, ¿no?

Diablos, aquel era el que se le había caído en la pócima por accidente, lo tenía allí para deshacerse de él. Pero no iba a pasar nada, ¿verdad? Al menos que… Ella sí fuera una nación y… En fin, era muy improbable. Aunque era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Oye, no funciona muy bien, ¿sabes? ¿No prefieres ver la televisión o leer un libro? Ahora mismo voy a por el botiquín.

-No, quiero seguir jugando. Me encanta este juego y… soy bastante buena.- anunció orgullosa.

-Oh, claro…-_Hell_… ¿qué tendría que hacer?- Creo que dejé el botiquín arriba, ahora vuelvo.

La chica se volvió a quedar sola esperando a que pasara algo, el principio seguro era lento. (personas infectadas: 4, 5, 7, 8, 11). Al fin comenzaba a avanzar más rápido. De pronto vio una burbuja naranja.

**Consejo: Coge las burbujas naranjas de ADN para recibir puntos ADN.**

-Eso ya lo sé… -se quejó mientras le hacía caso.

**PG-31 comienza a expandirse.**

-Al fin me alcanza para comprar algo.- celebró triunfante.- Necesito ser más contagiosa…Por aire.-eligió.

**Has evolucionado correctamente a PG-31.**

**Consejo: puedes ver información sobre los países en Información del País.**

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…-realmente odiaba que siempre repitieran cosas que ya sabía.- Bueno esto ya va más rápido.-(personas infectadas: 121, 172, 286)

**PG-31 infecta centenas.**

**Se ha mutado el síntoma tos. PG-31 ha mutado y desarrollado el síntoma tos sin necesidad de puntos ADN.**

Eso no era del todo malo, no era normal que pasara tan pronto, pero no era del todo malo, pensó Tatiana. Era más contagioso, pero igual y le encontraban antes por aquello. Bueno, era un virus, así que claro que evolucionaría mucho por su cuenta, además no pagaría por quitar algo que después le podría ser útil.

Una vez que Inglaterra encontró el botiquín comenzó a bajar y en el camino Francia le llamo. Le explicó la situación pero el último insistía en que seguramente no pasara nada. Cuando llegó vio la pantalla en la que jugaba la chica. Había un avión, rojo, contaminado; el primer avión contaminado. Volaba desde Egipto hasta…Francia.

-No te preocupes _Angleterre_, no va a pasar cof, cof, cof.-el francés se vio interrumpido por una tos en el mismo momento en el que el avión desapareció de la pantalla al haber llegado a su destino.

**PG-31 se ha expandido a Francia.**

-Lo siento…Francis, creo que si va a pasar algo, luego te explico pero tengo que colgar.- Arthur reemplazó el nombre del país porque la joven podría escucharlos, eso era demasiada coincidencia, DEMASIADA.- ¿Podrías dejar de jugar, por favor?

-¿Pero por qué?- ella estaba bastante entretenida y el juego apenas comenzaba a ser interesante.

-Es que… No me gusta que jueguen con mis cosas.- seguía buscando excusas.- Y… y… No sé, ese juego es malvado.

-Solo es un juego…Venga…- ella hizo pucheros.- Solo mientras me curas el tobillo. Porfa.

-Vale…-cedió el inglés.

La chica que hasta entonces hacía mantenido el juego en la pantalla del virus a modo de pausa volvió al menú principal para recoger el ADN que le dio la burbuja roja de contaminación por su nueva conquista. La acción apenas comenzaba.

**Más infeccioso que TB.**

(personas infectadas:3.790.192, países infectados:7)

**La medicina en USA está ralentizando las infecciones.**

**Se ha mutado el síntoma quistes**

(personas infectadas:30.675.389, países infectados:11)

**Consejo: el menú mundo contiene datos útiles.**

**Más infeccioso que HIV.**

**Se ha mutado el síntoma Insomnio.**

-JUEGO-JUEGO-JUEGO-

Cuando Inglaterra terminó con el tobillo de la chica se planteó algo que lo empeoraba todo, que seguramente eso no terminaría solo con dejar de jugar. Le indicó a Tatiana que podía seguir jugando y le mandó un mensaje a Francia.

_Moldavia está jugando y creo que esta pasando de verdad. Tosiste cuando te infectó en el juego. Ha infectado ya algunos países. Es buena, igual y gana._

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

_Estás totalmente seguro? Voy a informar al resto. Encárgate tú de que no le vaya tan bien. Supongo que si deja de jugar va a dejar la enfermedad ya libre, no? Podría ser bueno pero mejor no arriesgarse._

**Nueva enfermedad menor expandiéndose. En un chequeo, un doctor en Francia encontró una nueva enfermedad que ha sido llamada PG-31. Parece mayoritariamente inofensiva pero tiene que ser más investigada. Otros países también la han reportado.**

-Malditos franceses…-murmuró Tatiana.

(personas infectadas:81.345.734, países infectados:16)

_Será mejor que aún no se entere, verdad? No creo que me crea aún. Intentaré de que pierda la partida. Bien, ya la has encontrado. Espero que no llegue demasiado lejos._

-Oye, ¿me explicas el juego?-le pidió Arthur a la chica, lo conocía pero no del todo.

-Es fácil, mi objetivo es terminar con la humanidad.-el hombre tragó saliva.- Para eso voy evolucionando mi virus con puntos de ADN que gano al infectar a más personas y países. Puedo invertir los puntos en transmisión, por ejemplo tengo aire1, agua1, ganado1, sangre1 e insectos1; en síntomas, aunque si tienes muchos te dan más importancia y buscan más la cura, hay unos síntomas que son más infecciosos, unos con los que es más difícil encontrar la cura y otros que son letales, ahora tengo puramente infecciosos que se desarrollaron solos para que no me den mucha importancia; y en habilidades, resistencia a temperaturas, resistencia a medicinas, que a veces ayudan a expandirte y otras a evitar la cura y habilidades especiales de cada tipo de enfermedad.-explicó ella.- Hay dos maneras de luchar la cura, evitarla con habilidades o…¡matarlos a todos!-exclamó triunfal.

Inglaterra vio como las burbujas rojas se sucedían una a otra, ¿cuántos de sus amigo ya comenzarían a sentir los síntomas? ¿Cómo se sentirían Egipto o Sudáfrica que ya estaban infectados en el 100%?Bueno, al menos aún no tenía demasiados síntomas. De repente vio algo en la pantalla, una burbuja roja, encima de Inglaterra. Le comenzó a doler ligeramente el estomago y su garganta le comenzó a picar.

-¿Po-Por qué nadie está buscando la cura aún?-se preocupó Arthur.

-Si apenas tiene tres síntomas…¿Quién se preocuparía por una molestia en el estomago o una ligera tos?

Pero apenas era un inicio. Él miró por la ventana, aún no se veía nada pero pronto… Si todo pasaba tan rápido como en el juego sería cuestión de menos de una hora para que pudieran presenciar un caos desde la ventana. Se acercó y corrió la cortina. El porcentaje de infectados ya era notorio en la grafica.

(personas infectadas:229.225.172, países infectados:34)

Se dio cuenta de que en el juego se agrupaban algunos países, por ejemplo, C. América eran todos los países de América central; por lo que faltaban menos, muchos menos países. Moldavia estaba en Europa Central, aún no estaba infectada.

(personas infectadas:517.938.751, países no infectados:16)

La enfermedad ya tenía el 32% de la población mundial infectada, la chica jugaba a ganar y ya tenía que pararla, al menos explicárselo, o algo parecido.

-Imagina que eres un país, pongamos Moldavia, imagina que eres Moldavia; no te gustaría morir o que tu gente lo haga, ¿no?-intentó de que la ética de la chica le parara.

-Cálmate, solo es un juego, no estés tan preocupado. Si quieres dejo de jugar…

-No, no dejes de jugar.-por nada del mundo tenía que parar, sino todo sería más complicado.- Voy a por té, ¿vale?-tenía que retenerla un rato más.

**Turquía ha comenzado a buscar una cura.**

-¡Malditos turcos!-exclamó la chica mientras el otro murmuró un agradecimiento.

-PLAGA-PLAGA-PLAGA-

El tiempo pasaba rápido y los síntomas se iban aumentando al mismo tiempo que las personas infectadas. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta el virus daba anemia, insomnio, vómitos, lesiones cutáneas, fiebre, hemofilia, abscesos, hipersensibilidad, paranoia, estornudos y neumonía. A medida que los síntomas se iban multiplicando Arthur los fue sintiendo, cada tanto iba a vomitar, se sentía intranquilo, tosía, estornudaba… Tatiana había comenzado a preocuparse por él, pero este le pidió que siguiese jugando. La cura llevaba el 10%, seguían habiendo países sin estar infectados (entre ellos Europa Central) y cerca del 75% de la población mundial estaba infectada.

**Primera muerte en Egipto.**

Diablos, eso ya era serio. Seguramente había muerto por fiebre, era el único síntoma mortal que tenía.

(personas infectadas:76%, personas muertas:3 , países no infectados:7 )

Le llegó un mensaje de Francia, no era el primero desde los anteriores.

_Je vais te touer. Diablos, haz que pare, pídele que pierda, haz algo. Me encuentro fatal y no soy el peor. Sabes acaso cómo se encuentra Egipto? Creo que España quiere dar ayuda para la cura._

Obviamente la plaga ya le tenía histérico. Arthur le respondió.

**Se ha mutado el síntoma Parálisis.**

**Se ha mutado el síntoma Inflamación.**

**Se ha mutado el síntoma Coma.**

_En cuanto se infecte ella se dará cuenta…Holy shit, crees que yo me encuentro bien?!_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_Obviamente se va a dar cuenta! Pues que se infecte de una vez! Además, a qué endemoniada velocidad va aquel maldito juego?_

(personas infectadas:79% , personas muertas:1.483 , países no infectados:6 )

_No seas tan pesimista… no creo que le falte tanto. Y no es mi culpa que vaya tan rápido!_

_Pero sí que sea real! A qué subnormal se le cae en (Ipod) a una jodida pócima?!_

(personas infectadas: 84%, personas muertas:2.596 , países no infectados: 5)

_Fue un accidente! Tu tampoco es que seas perfecto!_

(personas infectadas:87% , personas muertas:508.754 , países no infectados: 5)

-GAMEOVER-GAMEOVER-GAMEOVER-

Los síntomas con fatalidad aumentaron y con ello las victimas. Mientras que algunos países ni siquiera estaban infectados unos ya estaban en el completo caos.

**Japón ha sido el primer país en caer.**

_Japón ha caído en coma! Por favor, has algo, maldita sea! Van a seguir cayendo más países si no haces nada!_

(personas infectadas:89% , personas muertas: 764.227, países no infectados: 4)

Inglaterra vio la burbuja de la infección más reciente, estaba en Europa Central. A Tatiana le comenzaron a sudar las manos y sintió un comezón en el cuello en el momento justo en el que recogió el ADN. Se quedó tensa pensando rápidamente durante unos segundos, luego volteó a ver a Arthur lentamente.

-Y si…¿Y si sí fuera Moldavia?-le preguntó aceptando el planteamiento que le había sugerido antes.

-FINAL-FINAL-FINAL-

Después de ver a través de la ventana y de que Inglaterra se lo explicara todo, Moldavia aceptó la realidad.

-¿Cómo se pierde el juego?-le preguntó la nación mayor.

-Hay…Hay dos maneras de perder.-comenzó.- La primera es simple, dejar que la cura se complete y así todas las personas infectadas se curan; si no hay personas que expandan la enfermedad la enfermedad se muere. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Es muy…Lento, difícil. La cura tendría que avanzar más rápido que la enfermedad. Para eso tendría que quitar mis habilidades contra la cura, los síntomas, en fin, todo. Pero es un virus y no tengo suficiente ADN para quitarlo, si fuera una bacteria…-se lamentó el joven país.

-¿Cuál es la otra opción?- cambió de idea rápidamente Inglaterra.

-Pues…Eliminarme a mi misma.-dijo refiriéndose como enfermedad.- Si yo misma mato a todos los infectados no quedará nadie para expandirme, si no hay personas que expandan la enfermedad la enfermedad se muere. Pero eso implica acabar con el 89% de la población. Tomando en cuenta que hay países contaminados en un 100%...

-De ese 89% ya bastante está muerto y…¿Qué crees que pasará con las naciones?

-Dijiste que Japón está en coma, ¿no? Supongo que así se quedarán hasta que los vuelvan a poblar habitantes de otros países.

-Un mundo con un 20% de la población… Supongo que no hay de otra.

-UN-NUEVO-COMIENZO-

La nación se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la otra que yacía tendida en la cama de aquella habitación. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido su luz y su cabello castaño caía sin vida hasta su cara pálida y desnutrida en la que eran fáciles de encontrar unas largas ojeras. Pero él no se encontraba tan mal, pudo haber caído en coma como otros muchos países, como el que tenía enfrente. Y pensar que todo aquello había pasado en tan solo una hora.

Moldavia se había disculpado con todos, estos comprendieron que ella solo creía que era un juego y no sabía su posición y aunque les habría gustado hacer pagar a Inglaterra por lo que pasó ya nadie tenía ánimos para nada. Habían caído varios países pero los que quedaban hacían lo posible por volver a poblarlos, aunque esto supusiera empeorar su ya lamentable estado.

Sabían que no el tiempo la población volvería a crecer pero tardaría bastante. Y pensar que algo que había pasado en tan solo una hora se tendría que recuperar con siglos.

Japón había sido el primero en caer, y ahora lo tenía en frente. Naciones más pequeñas como Lichtenstein se habían recuperado más fácilmente, porque su población no era tanta, pero él seguía dormido.

De pronto pudo ver como los ojos del pelinegro se movían suavemente, parpadeó dos veces y luego los abrió. Estaba débil, en realidad todos lo estaban, pero al abrir los ojos se podía ver lo mucho que le costaba estar tan solo allí.

-Gracias…Grecia-san.-murmuro con la voz irritada y cansada la recién repoblada nación.

Del mismo modo tanto España como Alemania ayudaron a Italia, Rusia a sus hermanas, USA a toda América, China a tosa Asia, Suiza a Liechtenstein y a Austria,

Alemania a Hungría y muchos otros a otros muchos. Así comenzaron a nacer nuevos países con ciudades casi abandonadas que sobrevivían a base de esperanza, aquella misma esperanza que sobrevivió esa hora.


End file.
